


Not Broken

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Barry, Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Barry Allen has never shown any interest in girls or boys for that matter. Iris wonders why and decides to question him. After getting no answer from Barry she does some research that ends up helping Barry feel less alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing that I want to say about last night's episode that. I feel like all of the recurring characters that we grew to know might not even exist anymore and that makes me so upset. I really want Hartly to come back so we can see what has happened after his dinner with his parents, also I wonder if Earth-2 people (Harry and Jesse) experienced Barry’s timeline or everybody else’s timeline. I am ticked off, but in a way, I think that they are telling us that this timeline is going to stick. In DC’s Legends of Tomorrow when the Legends go to Star city in the future, they meet John’s son, who he shares a name with, and nothing in the episode is said about Sara’s existence. (I don’t think) Sara Lance had met Sara Diggle and John Diggle Jr. would have recognized that his older sister shared a name with Sara Lance, but he said nothing about it. I really want Barry to go back to the original timeline so that we can see Cisco happy again because he is my literal favorite character, but sadly I think that this is our new timeline. Instead, we can write fanfiction about the original timeline, it's not the same but, it's all we have.

“Are you gay?’ Iris asked her foster brother. Barry looked up from his textbook and craned his neck around to look at Iris on the couch with note cards and highlighters scattered around her. “If you are there is nothing wrong with it, it’s just that you have never had a girlfriend or talked about liking a girl or talked about finding a girl hot or anything like that,”

“I’m not gay,” Barry said. “I’ve just never really cared about any of that stuff” Barry turned back to his textbook thinking the conversation was over. It was. Until Iris brought it up again five minutes later.

“Really?” Iris asked. “You’ve never looked at anybody’s butt and thought about it for the rest of the day?” Iris asked. “Because there are some people with really nice butts at our school,”

“No,” Barry scribbled down some notes in his notebook.

“Not even once?” Iris looked at Barry with disbelief. “Because that’s insane,” Barry chuckled weakly at the last comment. “Do you still, you know,” Barry turned to look at Iris. Iris moved her hand back and forth a few times before Barry stood up and began to pick up his things.

“I’m studying upstairs,”Barry shoved his loose papers in his textbook to mark his place and began to walk upstairs to his bedroom.

“You didn’t answer my question!” Iris yelled behind him only to get the middle finger as a response before Barry made his way into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. The topic didn’t come again for a few weeks.

 

Barry was sitting on his bed studying from a textbook of one of the three science classes he decided to take his senior year of high school. Most of the time when he tried to study he would get interrupted by Iris at some point, today was not an exception. Iris walked in and put her laptop down on Barry’s textbook with the screen facing him.

“Read it,” Iris commanded. Barry put down his pencil and looked at the screen. “That’s like you isn’t it?” Barry looked at the screen. There was a single word defined on the screen. Asexuality; Without sexual feelings or associations. Barry looked at the screen, stunned by what he had read. “I did a bit of research and found out that there was a study done in 2004 that discovered that about one percent of the British population doesn’t feel sexual attraction,” Iris clicked on another tab, she had known that her brother would want to see the study she was talking about. Barry read the article and Iris was getting impatient. The entire time he read his face didn’t change from the look of shock he had when he first read the definition.

“How did you- What?” Were the only things Barry could stutter after he finished.

“I was curious about what you said a few weeks ago when I asked if you’re gay,” Iris explained. “It’s not that I didn’t believe what you said, I just couldn’t get it out of my mine,”

"Yes but,” Barry went back to the tab with the definition. “I’m not broken?”

“Oh my lord Barry,” Iris sat down next to Barry on his bed and gave him a hug. “There is no way that you are broken,” Barry grabbed Iris in a deep hug. She could feel him shaking in her arms. “Barry are you-” Iris stopped talking when the heard a soft sob and a sniffle come from Barry. She lightly rubbed his back and they stayed like that for about five minutes with Barry’s emotions pouring out onto Iris’ shoulder until Barry pulled away from the hug. He wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve and took a deep breath. 

“I thought that somehow the trauma from my mom being killed did something to me mentally and for some reason that made me not feel attraction. That does make sense but,” Barry put his hands on his head. “I just can’t believe that I’m not the only one. I can’t believe that I’m not broken,”

“Of course you aren’t broken Bar,” Iris put her hand on his shoulder. She kept her hand on his shoulder for a bit until Barry took a deep breath.

“Thank you,” He looked up at Iris. “Thank you,”

“No problem Bar,” Iris smiled.


End file.
